PLUS Expressways
| company_slogan = "Your Journey Matters" (2004–2008) "One Highway Unites Us All" (2008) "Drive With Us (2008 - present)| foundation = 1986| location = Persada PLUS, Subang Interchange, New Klang Valley Expressway, Petaling Jaya, Selangor, Malaysia| key_people = Tan Sri Dato' Mohd Sheriff Mohd Kasim Chairman Datuk Idrose Mohammad CEO Dato' Noorizah Hj Abdul Hamid Managing Director| industry = Highway Concessionaries or Build-Operate-Transfer (BOT) operators | revenue = | num_employees = more than 2,500| products = Highway Concessionaries or Build-Operate-Transfer (BOT) operators Helicopter services Highway technology services Electronic Toll Collection (ETS) services | homepage = PLUS Malaysia Berhad }} The '''PLUS Expressways' or PLUS Malaysia Berhad (PMB) or known as Projek Lebuhraya Usahasama Berhad (PLUS) (formerly '''Projek Lebuhraya Utara Selatan Berhad (PLUS)')'' ( ) is the largest Highway Concessionaries or Build-Operate-Transfer (BOT) operator company in Malaysia. A member of the UEM Group, the company is also the largest listed toll expressway operator in Southeast Asia, Asia, and the eighth largest in the world. History The company was founded on 27 June 1986 known as Highway Concessionnaires Berhad, a member of the United Engineers Malaysia Berhad (UEM). On 13 May 1988, the Highway Concessionaires Berhad changes its name to Projek Lebuhraya Utara Selatan Berhad (PLUS). On 29 January 2002, PLUS Expressways Berhad (PEB) incorporated in Malaysia as the Public Company. Eight years later, PLUS Malaysia Berhad (PMB) was incorporated on 29 November 2010 and is involved in investment holding. On 29 November 2011, PMB completed the acquisition of PLUS Expressways Berhad's (PEB) assets and liabilities. PMB became the holding company of Projek Lebuhraya Utara-Selatan Berhad (PLUS), Expressway Lingkaran Tengah Sdn Bhd (ELITE), Linkedua Malaysia Berhad (LINKEDUA), Konsortium Lebuhraya Butterworth-Kulim Sdn Bhd (KLBK), Teras Teknologi Sdn Bhd (TERAS), PLUS Helicopter Services Sdn Bhd and the substainal shareholder of Touch 'n Go Sdn Bhd. In addition, PMB also acquired Penang Bridge Sdn Bhd (PBSB) from UEM Builders Berhad. Projek Lebuhraya Usahasama Berhad, a wholly owned subsidiary of PMB, was incorporated on 27 July 2011 to undertake the consolidation of all highway concessionaries acquired under a single entity. The acquisition of all five highway concession assets was completed on 12 January 2012. With the completion of the acquisition, PMB is the largest toll expressway operator in Malaysia and one of the largest in Southeast Asia, Asia, and the eighth largest in the world. Pre-acquisition company List of the company members Domestic International Company partner * Central Nippon Expressway Company (NEXCO Central Japan) (since March 2009) Persada PLUS Persada PLUS is the main headquarters of the PLUS Malaysia Berhad (PMB). It is located at Subang Interchange of the New Klang Valley Expressway (NKVE) in Petaling Jaya, Selangor. The headquarters was formerly a site of PLUS and PROPEL section office for the New Klang Valley Expressway (NKVE). PLUSMiles PLUSMiles is the toll rebate loyalty program. It was launched on 17 December 2008. It is the first and the only toll expressway loyalty programme in Malaysia. PLUSMiles cardholders can get toll rebates and stuff from participating outlets. Each PLUSMiles card is equipped with a Touch n Go feature. The PLUSMiles card can also be used for toll payments and other services such as major public transport services in the Klang Valley and parking facilities. PLUS Ronda PLUS Ronda is the highway patrol unit. It was established on 1 April 1990. On 17 October 1998, the unit was given to the Royal Malaysian Police auxiliary police power. Current inventory PLUS Helicopter Services PLUS Helicopter Services is the highway helicopter unit. It was established on 2010 and it is used for highway surveillance, air response team, emergency, search and rescue from the air. It is the only highway concessionaries in the country to have the helicopter services. The first batch, Eurocopter EC120 Colibri was delivered on 2007. Current inventory Sponsors A1GP Team Malaysia PLUS Expressways is also a major sponsors for the A1GP Team Malaysia. Sports PLUS FC football club See also * UEM Group * PROPEL * Touch n Go * SmartTAG * Prolintas * Litrak * Malaysian Expressway System * Transport in Malaysia * List of toll roads External links *PLUS Malaysia Berhad *PLUS Helicopter Services Sdn Bhd *Teras Teknologi Sdn Bhd Category:Companies of Malaysia Category:PLUS Expressways Category:Companies based in Petaling Jaya Category:Expressways company of Malaysia